


Spoken and Unspoken

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Ways To Say I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Different ways the Doctor says "I love you" to his Rose.**a tentoo/rose poem**





	Spoken and Unspoken

She waited and waited  
(and waited)  
to hear him say  
I love you.

Now he says it  
all the time--  
“Good morning Rose, I love you.”  
“See you later, I love you.”  
“Sleep well, I love you.”  
\--often punctuated with  
kisses.

But these days she notices  
all the times he says it without  
words:  
his hand  
brushing her hair out of her eyes,  
a hot cup of her favorite tea  
first thing in the morning,  
an extra blanket  
spread over her side of the bed  
on a cold night,  
a comical wink  
exactly when she needs a laugh.

Rose looks over her tea at her mad Doctor,  
folded into the window seat;  
in one hand he holds a book,  
with the other he idly flips  
his sonic screwdriver.

He must sense her eyes on him  
because he looks up,  
smiles.

“Love you,”  
he says.

“Love you, too.”

She sips her tea.  
He goes back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 24: Love


End file.
